


those days

by blue_glitch



Series: the souls [4]
Category: Undersouls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_glitch/pseuds/blue_glitch
Summary: a few memories from Toriel's pastmy au
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: the souls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109429
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible

she could never remember much about her mother, her oldest sibling disappeared whilst she was still quite young her father was non existent. her other brother Rei, however took up the majority of her childhood.

Rei was her mother, father and brother all at once. she would be dead by now.

Memories.

"Hey Tor, can you feed the ducks?"

"Ok"

Memories.

He looked like her, in different colours.

Black fur. Black clothes. 

Blue eyes. Blue magic. Blue fire. Blue soul.

She was always like him, but different.

White fur. White and Purple clothes. White soul.

Red eyes. Red fire.

They still had patches of the other though.

Memories.

"Rei?"

"Yeah Tor"

"Have you noticed that you have a patch of white fur and I have a patch of black?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Why?"

"It's because we love and care each other."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

Memories


	2. Chapter 2

"Rei!"

a tall black goat lay on the uneven grass; he was soaking and still, once bright eyes closed, never to open again.

by his side sat a smaller white goat, dressed in purple, her hands tightly gripping one of his.

several others of their kind gathered around them. there were two, then four, then eight, all of them had tears in their eyes, the combined sadness making the world around them go dark.

slowly, very slowly the unconscious goat began to dust until all that was left was a pile of dust and a pure white soul.

memories.

Toriel woke with a start, barely able to move, she curled up into a ball and started to sob. she had a lot of bad memories but this was one of the worst.

"hey tor?" whispered a short skeleton "are you ok?"

"Just a bad dream." _one of the worst._

**Author's Note:**

> he= Toriel's older brother Rei
> 
> her= Toriel


End file.
